No Accident
by Ififall
Summary: Nate Diaz/UFC 178: How did Jon Jones Really get injured?


A/N: **_MMA News_**. Alexander Gustafsson wants to face Jones at UFC 182. And He's letting everyone know it!

* * *

Bellator is Apparently "in Talks" With Hottie Gina Carano. **_Please_** Sign her Bellator!

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Lyrics in **_Bold_ **are a "Within Temptation" **_Angels_ **Parody

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Very Strong Language.**_ Very_** Adult Scenes.

* * *

It was suggested that he would be put in a Four Star Hotel.

But he pushed for a Five Star Hotel.

Jon Jones was a current UFC Champion. Whatever he wanted from the UFC, **_he got._**

* * *

Why he'd decided to Train with Ass-Wipe, Nate Diaz was a mystery. Jon didn't need Nate's help in any Style of MMA. He had Good Jiu-Jitsu. Jon had Great Grappling Defence.

He had the type of punching that most Boxers are jealous of. His kicks and elbows had knocked out athletes that were Twice his size.

* * *

The Truth was, he was doing Nate Diaz a favour by being in the same **_room_ **as him.

But Jon gave Nate the time of day. The more time that they spent together, the obvious it became that Nate Diaz had a little crush on him. Jon wasn't surprised by that.

Most of the UFC Guys were after him anyway, and not **_just_** for his Title. Jon toyed around with Nate until he let him know that he wanted something more.

* * *

There were only Three rules that Nate Diaz had to stick to:

**_One:_ **Nate couldn't tell anyone

**_Two:_** Everything had to be on Jon's Terms

**_Three:_ **If things turned sour, and Nate tried to Black-mail him, Jon would kill him.

* * *

Nate laughed when Jon told him the Third rule, but Jon wasn't kidding. Like with Cormier, Jon would literally **_kill_** Nate Diaz if the kid tried to screw him over.

They kept it casual. Jon was the Hard-working Clean cut Golden Boy of MMA, while Nate was the Gobby, outspoken Younger Diaz Brother.

* * *

Nate gave people the finger like Postmen gave out Take-Away Leaflets. Then Cormier tried to strangle Jon, and roles started to change. On the MGM Grand Stage, Jon had never been so disrespected.

A Head-butt was a Head-butt. Jon had had that before. But he'd never had any fighter grab his neck.

* * *

That crossed a line, and he let Cormier know it... with his fists. After Jon had to be pulled away from security. He grabbed Cormier's shoe. He went back to onto the stage.

He found Cormier's phone as well. Jon roared at the crowd. He raised his arms as they screamed. He got his belt, went back to the Hotel and called Nate.

"Fuck" Nate said when he heard the news. Jon played it for him on his phone.

* * *

"I was thinking...I've got Daniel Cormier's shoe and his fucking phone. How about we have some fun with them" Jon said.

"Who throws a fucking shoe? I ain't pissing in Cormier's shoe Jon" Nate said.

"No Dumb ass, That's not what I had in mind" Jon said. He leaned over and kissed Nate. Nate nodded at the idea.

* * *

They made out on the sofa. It was weird wearing Cormier's shoe, but Jon wore it better than Cormier ever did. He put Cormier's shoe on and One Trainer. He wore them both when he put his hand down Nate's trousers.

Jon ran his hand down Nate's dick. His squeezed the kid's base, before rubbing the back of his hand against him. Strangely Nate only came when Jon rubbed Nate's dick with his knee.

* * *

Jon got Cormier's shoe and rubbed it on Nate's wet's boxer shorts. He took the shoe off and his own Trainer. Nate followed Jon to the Hotel Bedroom.

Jon Jones Stripped immediately. It took longer for Nate to get ready. He kissed Jon's back. Jon shrugged him off and looked around until he found Cormier's phone. He found it and put in on the side of the drawer.

"We could make prank calls" Jon said.

* * *

"Yeah, like Order a thousand fucking Pizza's to his Hotel room" Nate said. Jon moved his legs up, now lying on the bed. He reached for Cormier's phone and Wondered what to do with it.

Meanwhile, Nate leaned against Jon. He kissed Jon's shoulder and rubbed himself against Jon's thigh. His skin was getting redder from caressing Jon's shoulder.

* * *

Jon filmed Diaz's hard on, on Cormier's phone. He grabbed Nate Diaz by the ass. He put his arm around Nate's skinny waist and pulled Nate on top of him. Nate kissed Jon's neck. But Jon hadn't shaved.

So Nate Quickly moved on to Jon's chest. He bit around Jon's nipples until Jon tapped Nate on the head to stop.

* * *

Nate licked Jon's chest. He Kissed Jon so hard he could smell Jon's shower Gel. Jon took his dick out of his Calvin Klein Boxer Shorts. Nate returned the favour and nudged Jon's dick with his knee, instead.

Nate crept down to Jon's waist. He licked the crease of his stomach and sunk his hands In-Between Jon's thighs.

* * *

For a Light-Heavy-Weight, Jon had quite small thighs, which Nate was surprised, by but he didn't mention it. He didn't want to get kicked out. He licked Jon's dick before putting his mouth around his tip. Before Jon enjoyed it too much, he filmed Nate licking him.

Jon liked it when Nate's hair was shaved. It gave Diaz more of a Bad Boy image. But Nate had grown his hair out.

* * *

By this point, Nate's hair was so thick that Jon could run his hand through it. Sexually, Nate Diaz's hair was better, thicker. Jon could control his head when Nate Blew him.

As Nate grabbed Jon's hips and sucked him off, Jon cupped his hand around Nate's head. Still filming.

Then he found a way to prop the phone up. He captured his own face. Then he lowered the Phone recorder. Nate transitioned from Jon's dick to his balls and back again.

* * *

The third time Nate licked the come off of Jon's chest, he grabbed, Nate's hair and put him back on his dick. Jon, contained his moans as Nate almost licked him into exploding.

Jon tapped Nate's shoulder. Nate paused and leaned up. Jon leaned up on the bed. He put his legs up as if he was holding an invisible fighter in the MMA Guard Position.

* * *

Nate Diaz pushed Jon's thighs up higher with his hand and licked his thighs. To get closer to his ass, Nate pushed the backs of his thighs up higher. It put pressure on Jon. It made the Champ feel like he was on a Stair-master machine.

"Nate slow down" Jon said.

"It's cool" Nate said.

* * *

He slipped his hand In-Between Jon's Calve crease. Nate put his fore-arm pressure on Jon's thigh. It kept his thighs up, but Jon's foot kept brushing against his belt.

Jon saw it as no big deal. Jon could feel the tension in his dick as Nate licked the inside of his ass. Jon pushed his leg, higher, but when he brought down his leg, he brought down his UFC Belt with him.

"Shit" Jon snapped, as the Belt banged on his ankle.

* * *

"What? Do you wanna fuck?" Nate asked breathlessly. If Jon didn't come, he would have to stop in a few minutes.

Keeping Jon Jones satisfied in bed, was harder than Fighting Show-Time Pettis on PED's.

"Nate get off me! My **_belt's_** on me" Jon said.

* * *

Nate got off of him and removed the Belt off of Jon's ankle. UFC Belts weren't just a Spaghetti Strip of Gold around the waist. Each UFC Belt weighed around Thirty pounds. Except the UFC Women's belt.

But that never stopped UFC Champion Miesha Tate from wearing her belt with Pride.

* * *

Nate looked at Jon's ankle. It was starting to swell.

"Shit...fuck I'm gonna get a cold flannel" Nate said getting up.

"Fuck a flannel. I need to get to a hospital" Jon said leaning up. The pain was getting worse.

* * *

"K, what are you gonna tell them?" Nate said.

"I'll tell the Nurses, That I was having Sex with one of the Diaz Brothers. Nate was licking my ass and he nearly crippled me. Just shut up and get me a shirt" Jon said.

Nate helped Jon put his clothes back on.

* * *

"Okay. I'm good. You can fuck off now" Jon said.

"Jon I wanna come" Nate said trying to be supportive.

"You've already **_Come_** Nate. You've come On my Five Star Hotel Sofa. You've come On My Five Star bed, which is too good for **_Diaz Trash_ **like you" Jon said Bitterly.

* * *

Nate got his clothes and Jon could see him getting changed in the front Room.

"Nate hurry up. Get changed outside. I don't want people seeing me with you" Jon said. Nate quickly got changed.

When Nate Diaz left, he took Cormier's Shoe **_and_** his Phone with him.

* * *

He quickly looked at their Sex tape, Jon recorded on there. Then He called his Brother and asked him which Room Cormier was staying at.

"Seven...why?" Nick asked.

"No reason" Nate said. He ended the call. He went to his room. He sprayed Deodorant on himself and knocked on Cormier's Hotel door.

* * *

"Hey" Cormier said Surprised to see Nate there. He and Nate Diaz had barely spoken. Ever.

"Hi. Dan you...umm...you left your Shoe and your Phone and shit" Nate said. He gave Cormier the shoe. Cormier chucked the shoe in his room. Then Nate closed Cormier's phone and put it in Cormier's hands.

* * *

"Thanks Nate, not every Fighter's this honest. Could you imagine if that dick Jones had it? I owe you dinner tonight" Cormier said.

Nate nodded and left. Sure he'd just screwed up.

* * *

Nate Diaz had thrown himself from Jon's bed into the MMA Fire.

* * *

_**"Time after Time Nate Still remembers. **_

_**His smile when he told Jon his name,**_

* * *

_**Jon choked out his heart, **_

_**He Deceived Nate right from the start...**_

_**Every word Jon Jones says is a lie"**_

* * *

But Nate was willing to risk the humiliation.

Jon Jones had to be taught a harsh lesson, and if they both got exposed...

* * *

Nate Diaz told himself that he could handle it...

* * *

But could **_Jon?_**


End file.
